Our Little Family
by Tarafina
Summary: When Sharpay is left with a bundle of joy that isn't hers, she's forced to learn to care for someone other than herself. Help comes from someone unexpected and she soon sees that it doesn't have to be just her and baby, not when Troy Bolton is there. TxS


**Title**: Our Little Family  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: T for now. Rating will go up later!  
**Relationship(s)**: Troypay, mentioned-Chella, one-sided Troyella  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing High School Musical Related!  
**Summary**: When Sharpay is left with a bundle of joy that isn't hers, she's forced to learn to care for someone other than herself. Help comes from somebody unexpected and she soon finds that her and Baby Evans against the world, could turn into her, Baby Evans, and Troy Bolton becoming a real family.

_**Chapter One **_

She couldn't believe him! He just up and left on her! A lousy note, she grumbled to herself.

_Dear Shar, _

_Im rilly sorry, but I had to go away for awile. Please understand. Ill come back soon. After I find my self. Its not you, I just dont know who Iam. I know we were going to get that ipartment together but now youll have an extra room for all your clothes. I might right or call, I dont know. Please dont hate me. _

_Love you – Ryan_

Sharpay crumpled the note and then smoothed it out to re-read. He had_ horrific_ spelling, she noticed with annoyance. How could he just leave her? They were supposed to be moving into the apartment daddy had bought them just outside of campus! Find himself? When did he _lose_ himself? She stomped her foot, huffing to herself. What was she going to do now? Her parents were away on a business trip until the end of the summer and her twin/best friend had run off to god-knows-where to _find himself_!

The door bell rang, interrupting her angry pacing. She waited for the maid to get it but it rung again and still no one was answering it. She was going to fire that woman, she decided. Stomping down the stairs, she hurried over to the door only to hear it ring _again_! Could this person get anymore annoying?

"WHAT?" she shouted as the door flew open.

"Sign here," the young woman said, holding up a paper. She had vivid blue-green eyes that, unfortunately, reminded her of a certain crush she'd had on a boy that would never so much as consider her girlfriend material. The girl was about her age, maybe a year older, with long brownish blonde hair and a sneer on what could be a beautiful face.

Packages arrived almost daily and though the girl wasn't dressed in the usual garb, she said what every other mail delivery person did. The girl handed her a pen, so without reading the writing, she wrote her name down with a flourish.

"And here," she said, pointing to another spot. "Here. Here. And lastly, here."

Sharpay signed each line appropriately and then waited for the package. "Well? Who's it for? Let's see."

Scowling, the girl turned around and picked up a blue handle, attached to a carrier of some sort. She handed it over to Sharpay and turned her back. "Enjoy," she shouted, walking toward her expensive looking silver car.

Sharpay's eyes fell to the squirming bundle inside the carrier. "Uh, hey, wait! You forgot you're, uh, _thing_!" she shouted. "You can't just… HEY! You can't just leave this baby here!"

The girl turned around, looking annoyed. "Ryan Evans lives here, right?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes wide and fear tightening her stomach.

"That kid is his problem now. If he didn't want it, he should've thought of that nine months ago. He's your problem now!" she told her, slipping sunglasses on and walking back toward the car.

"This is against the law! You can't just _abandon_ your kid in my arms. Ryan's not here! He left town!" she screamed in frustration.

"Look lady, you signed the papers, he's your responsibility now!" she shouted back in aggravation.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"The adoption papers, genius. You're officially that kids mom. Like I said, enjoy," she said snidely, before climbing in her car and driving off without so much as a glance back.

Sharpay watched the car disappear. "WHAT?" she repeated in a shocked and shrill voice.

The baby began to cry loudly and she could sympathize. "Okay, uh, just… Hey," she said, trying to use a soothing voice and rocking the carrier lightly. "Shh, little baby, don't cry," she sang, bobbing her head. "Oh, how does that song go? Uh, hush little baby, don't say a word, Sharpay is gonna buy you a… great cell phone," she tried, walking backwards into the house and shutting the door with her foot. "And if that cell phone doesn't have a camera, Sharpay will buy you a… new fedora!" she tried, smiling lightly as the crying began to fade. "And if that new fedora doesn't fit, then Sharpay will buy you a… what do boys like? Um… Sharpay is gonna buy you an… orange basketball. And if that orange basketball doesn't, er, bounce. Sharpay is gonna buy you a new Dolce suit? And if that Dolce suit doesn't match, then Sharpay's gonna buy you a pair of sneakers…" The little boys eyes had fallen shut and though he was making weird chewing motions with his mouth, she was sure he was asleep. "Thank god," she murmured. "I had no idea what else to get you!"

She put the carrier down on the couch and began pacing. Her hands were wringing by her sides and her eyes were wide. "Ohmigawd, Ohmigawd, Ohmigawd!" she repeated over and over. She was now the adopted mother of her brother's son. How screwed up was that? And her brother wasn't even around! What was she going to do? Her parents wouldn't be back for weeks and she didn't know how to take care of a baby!

She could call her parents, but she just knew they would absolutely _freak_! Ryan becoming a dad at eighteen; that just wasn't in their plan for him! She decided then and there they couldn't know until at least Ryan knew. He was the father, right, so he should figure this all out before his parents made the decision for him. It was only right! She knew her twin and he'd be hurt if he found out she went behind his back and spilled a secret this big. Still, though, what the hell was she going to do with the baby until then! She didn't know when Ryan would return, so how was she going to manage?

Panicking, she looked back at the sleeping boy to make sure nothing had happened to him in that short amount of time. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "We'll just… We'll use the internet!" she decided, her eyebrows lifting with emphasis. Reaching out, she looped her arm through the handle of the carrier and walked toward the stairs. "So, until your daddy gets back and we get all of this figured out, I'm gonna me your temporary mommy. So, you can me Shar or Aunty Sharpay or even Mom, whichever you want."

She brought him into her bright pink room and put him down on her desk beside her computer. Clicking Internet Explorer, she typed in, "new mom baby tips" in the Google search engine. Within seconds, she had a list of things to pick from. For the next few hours, while Baby Evans slept away, she read everything she could on being a new mother. She found his birth certificate in his carrier, stating that he was just a week old and hadn't even been named. She then realized that he was going to need some formula since his mother wasn't around to feed him. "Shopping," she said, grinning.

Gathering him up, she walked downstairs and toward her pink convertible. The carrier he was in shifted into a car seat, thankfully, otherwise she'd have to cab or bus and she wasn't interested in that. Blah! It took her a few minutes to figure out just how to strap him in. She tried the seatbelt but it wasn't long enough to fit and then she figured out that there were latches on the seat that connected to make the seat immobile and the seat belt he needed to wear was already around him. Letting out a heavy sigh as she finished, she climbed into the driver's seat and put up the top. She'd need food, clothes, diapers (ew), a crib, cradle, stroller, she listed to herself. Pulling out of the driveway, she headed toward the mall.

So, tomorrow she'd be moving into an apartment in New York with a week old baby, no brother, no parents, no friends. No help at all! She was going to have to rely on herself entirely. She bit her lip. What was she getting herself into? She looked in the rear view mirror, eyes falling on the sleeping Baby Evans. He had blonde hair and a cute button nose, little pink lips and fair skin. He was small and absolutely adorable, in that wrinkly little baby way. She sighed. She could do this! She would have to. His mother didn't want him, his father was missing, and she'd signed the adoption papers! He was hers now, and Sharpay Evans took care of her own. She would raise him right. Maybe a little spoiled, but he'd have everything he needed and that's what mattered. They'd have to work together. Well, eventually. He was only a week old; there was no way he was going to just jump up and start cooking or cleaning or working. She'd have to find a baby sitter for when she was at school and she'd have to learn how to cook. She'd have to wake up at all hours to answer his cries and change his diapers (still ew), and she'd have to be there to soothe away his tears. Because he was going to need her; he was going to rely on her for everything!

Sharpay Evans, mother of one.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Very short first chapter, but it's just to get the ball rolling. I'll have more up soon! I hope you enjoyed this! I loved the idea of Sharpay learning that she's not the center of the world and truly finding out the hardships and love that can come out of being a mother. Lemme know what you think! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
